Summary The ?Cell Biology of the Neuron? Gordon Research Conference is an exciting opportunity for in depth discussion of the fundamental operations of neurons. The focus of the meeting is on the newest basic research into how neurons operate at the cellular level: how they grow, form intercellular interactions, move cargo, and secrete messengers. These are questions whose importance looms larger now than ever before due to the awareness that many neurological disorders arise from defects in those cellular mechanisms. The subtext of this year's meeting, therefore, is how remarkably small a step it is from the investigation of fundamental cellular mechanisms to the examination of the basis of neuropathologies. Therefore, the conference will touch on questions of neurodevelopmental disorders such as autism and Fragile X, neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and ALS, gliomas, and injury responses, but always in the context of cellular mechanisms. The meeting will be held at Waterville Valley, NH, from June 26 to July 1, 2016 and will bring together leading senior researchers, young faculty members, postdocs and students for productive discussions and interactions. The associated Gordon Research Seminar will precede the meeting and provide an opportunity for students and postdocs to take center stage. It is expected that this event, and the strong encouragement of the Chairs, will set a tone that encourages active participation by young scientists in the main meeting as well. In addition, spaces have been reserved in the programming for platform talks to be selected from submitted abstracts and these will further the twin goals of presenting the very latest exciting research and of creating more opportunities for postdocs, students and junior faculty to showcase their science. The conference format is of 25 minute talks with 10 - 15 minutes following the talk for questions and discussion and there will also be a poster session that traditionally is well-attended and includes vigorous discussion. The list of invited speakers is international and diverse. Of the 31 invited and confirmed speakers, 12 are international, 11 are women (including a plenary speaker), and 4 are Black or Hispanic. Of the 9 discussion leaders, 3 are women. We will look for additional women and minority scientists to fill speaking slots reserved for those selected from abstracts. Historically, the meeting has been very well attended and consistently received very high ratings and from attendees; we expect that to continue and hope for an even more inclusive and interactive meeting due to the addition of a GRS.